pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey of a Lifetime! (Kaiore)
Journey of a Lifetime! is the very first episode of Kaiore as well as the first episode of the Kanto season. Author's Note If you find any allusions or think something should be added to Trivia leave me a comment. Story A camera is placed on Pallet Town showing two average looking houses and a research building up on hill. The camera slowly pans outwards to reveal that Pallet Town has now grown to more houses and even a ranch of some sorts. The camera slowly starts to zoom back into a house going through the upstairs window. ' ' The camera enters the room to see a lump laying in the bed with only messy black hair showing. The television was on and it was an advertisement for The Rocket Casino in Celadon City. A desk with a calendar is shown with the current date shown to have the time 9am written on it. A noise could be heard from an alarm clock that reads 9am. The lump slowly wakes up showing a boy about the age of 15 as he yawns and looks at the clock as he slowly smiles. ' ' Leo: Today is going to be awesome! ' ' Leo hops on out of bed and is shown to be wearing pastel red pajamas as he grabs clothes and goes into the bathroom. The camera is looking at a door, but Leo’s shitty singing could be heard. He seemed to be singing something of a rock song. ' ' He gets out of the bathroom putting his shirt on and when his head pops out of the other side the blurry background comes into focus to show a poster of the same logo as his shirt behind him. He grabs his belt and walks out his room and down the stairs where he is greeted by his mother. ' ' Leo’s Mom: Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a nice sleep? ' ' Leo: Sorry Mom. No time to talk! Today is the day! ' ' Leo rushes out the door into the area of Pallet Town. Pidgey were cooing and the people were chatting with excitement. It was the first time in a while that any children have gotten anything from Professor Oak. After all, it has been years since he locked himself away from everyone. ' ' -Flashback- ' ' A sinking ship could be seen in a gray hue. News reports start showing up of deaths, among them was Gary Oak, age 11. Oak was shown crying as he fired all his workers and locked the gate to his laboratory. A boy with a Pikachu is shown at the gate. You can’t see his face, but he tries to talk to Oak. He fails and walks off and out of town leaving without saying anything to anyone. ' ' -Flashback End- ' ' Back in the present, Leo was shown to have gotten to the gate where there was a big crowd of cameras and people. The golden gate was still shut as people were gossiping about which kids were the chosen ones. ' ' Suddenly, a speaker came on. Everyone looked to the speaker which everyone gasped as it was Oak’s voice. It was his voice, but his voice seemed more gravely and raspy. ' ' Oak: Welcome, when the gate opens may only the following people come in the gate. Leo, Natalie, and Nikki. That is all. ' ' The gate opens and Leo walks in followed by two girls. One had blonde hair and a blue outfit. The other had light brown hair and a pink outfit. People tried to swarm in, but the gate closed in behind them. The doors to the laboratory opened and the three walked in. ' ' -Scene Change- ' ' Inside, the lab was a mess with books and paper scattered on every table even spreading to the floor. The walk to the back where they see a container holding three Pokeballs in midair with a fourth and fifth spot missing the Pokeball. Next to the container is a recliner that has Professor Oak sitting in it next to a computer. There was some notable stains on the chair and it fumed with a stench that could not be accurately described. Oak: Welcome, kiddos. I am Professor Oak. I have recently made a discovery thanks to an associate of mine. ' ' Oak picks up something from his desk as he turns back to the kids. ' ' Oak: This here is the Pokedex. It is a complete encyclopedia for all Pokemon in the Kanto region. For those who don’t know, in this world, it is made with many different regions. From Kanto to Alola and countless others. The reason I have selected you five…. ' ' He looks and notices that there are only three of them. ' ' Oak: That’s right the other two were here earlier. They just couldn’t wait I guess. Anyways, you three will be selecting a Pokemon behind me and starting a journey to test out this new Pokedex of mine. Please pick a Pokemon. ' ' The Pokeballs suddenly opened and a Squirtle,a Bulbasaur, and an Eevee. The girl in the pink outfit jumped when Eevee picked out and immediately picked Eevee. Leo looked at the other two and locked eyes with Squirtle. He picked him up and Squirtle got onto his shoulder. The other girl picked up Bulbasaur and giggled with a smile. ' ' Oak: You have the option to nickname your Pokemon. So, you could do that if you wanted. ' ' Leo: I will call him Ripple. ' ' ???: I will call Eevee…… Kell. ' ' The other girl stayed silent. She chose not to nickname her starter. Oak handed them their Pokedex. ' ' Oak: I know that it has been a while since anyone has seen me, but that cannot be helped. ' ' As he talks some Pokemon walk to him. A Pidgeotto flies to the top of the chair and Krabby crawls by Oak’s feet. Oak pets the Pidgeotto and then turns back to the trio. ' ' Oak: These are the Pokemon that were saved from St.Anne crash from twenty years ago. The one where my grandson Gary……. You should know the rest. That incident has rocked the Kanto region and still has me shook up. ' ' The trio sat in silence a little bit awkward has none of them know how to respond to him. ' ' Oak: I’m sorry. You guys don’t want to know my hardships and what not. You want to start your Pokemon adventures. Go on, go on. Sorry to keep you held up in here. ' ' He let them head out the door. The door slammed behind them and they were on their way. The walked down the hill and the gate opened for them. As they walked out the gate closed again. The cameras started flashing in their face and questions were being shouted at them. ' ' Reporter 1: What was it like being inside Oak’s lab after all these years? ' ' Reporter 2: What does Oak look like nowadays? ' ' Reporter 3: Was it even Samuel Oak or was it his son taking over the lab and the real Oak passed away? ' ' Leo did not answer them and walked past them followed by the girls as well. They got away from the reporters as they sat and processed the last couple minutes. Just the they heard screaming. ' ' ???: I don’t want to be a rancher! I wanna explore the world and find what I want to do! ' ' ???: You will stay here and help with the ranch! ' ' The boy walked off and a Deino from the pen headbutted the fence and broke it, chasing after the boy. The man sighed going back inside the ranch. Leo is then reminded by that to go talk to his mother. He leaves the two girls sitting and goes back home. ' ' -Scene Change- ' ' Leo’s Mom: How was it honey? ' ' Leo: It was kind of weird if I am being honest. He just talked about Gary a lot. I know he misses him, but it has been twenty years. That’s older than I have been alive. ' ' Leo’s Mom: Well, some people cope in different ways. Who did you end up picking? ' ' Leo: I picked Squirtle and named him Ripple. The other choices were Eevee and Bulbasaur, but this girl picked Eevee right away. Which is fine since I wanted Ripple from the beginning. ' ' Leo’s Mom: Well that’s nice Leo. I packed your things for you and you should be good to go. ' ' Leo grabbed his bag that was packed for him and left out the door. At the exit of the town, the two girls were waiting for him. He was confused until he saw that they had their Pokemon out and it was known that he was about to have his first Pokemon battle. A smile grew on his face as he grabbed his Pokeball. ' ' Leo: Is this what I think it is? ' ' ???: Yes it is. I’m Natalie, you can just call me Nat. ' ' ???: I’m Nikki. The battle will be a 1v1v1 battle royale style. ' ' Leo: Sounds interesting. I’m Leo by the way and count me in. ' ' Leo threw the Pokeball releasing Ripple from his Pokeball. The other two got ready and their Pokemon got into battle stances. Leo looked at both of them. He knew that Nikki had the type advantage over him. He knew that he would have to make a plan in order to win. ' ' Nat: Eevee use Tackle on Bulbasaur! ' ' Nikki:Bulbasaur, counter it with your own tackle! ' ' Leo: Ripple, splash both of them with Water Gun! ' ' Kell and Bulbasaur tackled each other as they were both splashed with water from Ripple’s Water Gun. Kell seems to be more drained than the others, but he still had a smile on his face. His fur was ruffled with from the Tackles and bruises. Bulbasaur had a bruise and Ripple had a smirk on his face. Nikki and Nat looked at each other and smiled. ' ' Nat: Kell use Tackle on Ripple! ' ' Nikki: Bulbasaur do the same thing! ' ' Leo: Ripple, add your own Tackle into the mix! ' ' The three Pokemon tackle each other head on in a smoke cloud. When the cloud clears, the three are seen standing. Kell falls to the floor having have fainted. Nat quickly ran to Kell and picked him up. She sat back down to watch the rest of the battle. Leo turned to face Nikki and she did the same. The two looked at each other. ' ' Nikki: One more Tackle should do the trick. ' ' Leo: Push up with your tail for more speed and use Tackle. Ripple did as he was told and pushed with his tail quickly hitting Bulbasar with his head. Bulbasaur faints and Leo smiles. ' ' Leo: Good job Ripple! We did it. ' ' Leo returns Ripple to his Pokeball and went to the other two. ' ' Leo: Thank you guys so much for giving me my first real Pokemon battle. ' ' Nikki: No problem. It was really fun! ' ' Nat: Yeah it really was! Hey! What if we traveled Kanto together? As partners? It would be really fun and we could all be closer friends! ' ' Leo: Sounds like a fun idea and I think it would also will be better than being by myself. ' ' Nikki: Yeah! I will be okay with that. We should heal our Pokemon at our houses before we leave town. ' ' The scene turns to black and comes back to show a figure at a desk. The face could not be made out, but the suit was shown to be black with the letter R in rainbow colors on it. ???: Time to put our plan into motion. Major Events * Leo, Leo's Mom, Professor Oak, Nikki, Natalie, and two unknown people make their series debuts * It is revealed that Gary Oak died on the St.Anne twenty years ago and Professor Oak locked himself away since. * Leo,Nikki, and Natalie all get their first Pokemon and have their first battle * It is hinted that there are two other trainers that got their starters already Characters * Leo (debut) * Leo's Mom (debut) * Professor Oak (debut) * Nikki (debut) * Natalie (debut) * ??? (debut) * ??? (debut) Pokemon Used * Ripple (debut) * Kell (debut) * Nikki's Bulbasaur (debut) * Gary's Pidgeotto (debut) * Gary's Krabby (debut) * ???'s Deino (debut; cameo) Allusions * Leo's first line is an allusion to a Pokemon Youtube video called "Pokemon: The Musical" * Leo's second line is an allusion to a line said by Kid Flash to The Flash in the cartoon series "Young Justice" Trivia * The nicknames Ripple and Kell were chosen because that is what I nickname Squirtle and Eevee in my games Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Season 1